Life goes on
by dreamlover1992
Summary: Charlotte is leaving L.A. after the huge fight she had with Cooper in 3.11.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – I run away

*

*

Charlotte was waiting on the airport for her flight. She was going back to Monroeville, Alabama. Cooper had hurt her with his hateful words. She didn't want to face him again. Two days after the fight she quited both her jobs. She hired an moving^^ service to get her stuff from Oceanside Wellness. She didn't want to think back to the fight but lately she had a lot dreams about it. Then she would wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty. She tried to forget him but she knew she only could if she would leave L.A. for some time.

"Passengers of flight 22451 Montgomery, Alabama can check in at gate 14."

That's my flight Charlotte thought as she moved towards gate 14.

*

*

_You threw it all away  
So blind  
Pushed me far from you and your life  
Now I know the tears  
Wont lead to loneliness  
Maybe when time goes by  
I'll understand it _

"_You're just a little sex toy I found on the Internet!" Cooper yelled. Most of the time he was looking at the floor and not her. The last couple months he turned into this angry, hateful man. That wasn't the Cooper she used to know. At that moment she knew she had to leave him and all the negativity he carried. She did a lot for him because she LOVED him but she got this in return? She wasn't going to take this. "You know what Cooper" as she took an breath and saw that Cooper was looking at her. "I'm too much woman for you and you're acting like an child so for god's sake, grow up!" She yelled and she picked up an book that was lying on the table and throw it near his head. And then she opened the door and slammed it. She went immediately to their apartment and started to pack her things. _

_*_

_*_

"Charlotte, I'm here!" Casey yelled and waved to Charlotte.

Casey ran towards Charlotte and gave her an big hug. Charlotte hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Casey almost yelled in her ears.

"I'm also glad that I'm back." Charlotte said. As she took her suitcase with her to Casey's car.

"So how was L.A.?" Casey asked as they sat in the car.

"L.A. Is nice." Charlotte said thinking about the good things in L.A.

"Cool, I want to go there some time." Casey said as she started to drive.

"You should, you really should." Charlotte said as she looked at the treas on the side of the road.

*

*

"Charlot!" Her momma said as she hugged Charlotte so tight something only mother could do.

"Hey momma." Charlotte said.

Her momma looked at Charlotte from head to toe. "Is there something wrong, darlin?"

Oh right I forgot to tell her Cooper called me names and all I only said we broke not that he scoffed at me.

"I'm just really tired momma from the flight and all."

"I already thought that darlin you can sleep in the guest room. Casey will bring your suitcase upstairs, just take a rest."

"Alright momma." Charlotte said as she climbed the stairs and was finally to get some proper sleep she thought.

*

*

"She looks bad doesn't she?" Casey said as she and Momma were sitting at the island counter in the kitchen. With an cup of tea.

"I know but she broke up with Cooper." Momma said.

"Oh yeah Duke told me about that gal." Casey said as she took an sip of her tea.

"I just believe there's something else wrong with her which she doesn't tell." Casey said.

"Time will tell Casey we just have to wait before she opens up." Momma said knowing her daughter. She tried to put her feelings and emotions away but after a few days she would let it all out.

"You know what? I'll take her to the manage! To go some horse riding, she always loved that." Casey said. She wanted to cheer Charlotte up.

"That's an great idea Casey, do stay for dinner? I've made an chicken casserole Charlotte loves that." Momma said.

"Chicken casserole? Then I'm for sure stayin!" Casey said.

*

*

_Charlotte was somewhere she's never been before. At first she couldn't see anything but then she saw Violet. Violet was standing next to her and was talking to her._

"_Those martini's you make are damn fine but you shouldn't drink them anymore." Violet told her._

"_Why? What's going on?" Charlotte asked._

"_You should know." Violet said and after that she disappeared. Charlotte looked around and she saw pictures of children. She knew these pictures, she had seen them before. But they made sound, the children were talking but she couldn't hear what they were all saying because they were talking at the same time. _

"_I wonder what he is going to look like." Said an boy. "It's going to be a girl!" A girl yelled._

"_You don't know that!" an other boy yelled. "I would love to have an baby sister." an girl with blonde hair said. "No a baby brother is way better!" The boy with brown hair said. "I love horseback riding!" A little girl said with blond hair and brown eyes. The girl was now staring at Charlotte. _

_*_

_*_

Charlotte woke up all sweaty. "It's just a dream." She told herself. She looked at the alarm clock it was already 7 pm. She smelled chicken casserole. She loved that. She decided to wash up and to put something else on before she went downstairs for dinner. But when she came downstairs she didn't like the smell of the chicken casserole anymore....

*

*

So here's my new story! Please R&R!!!!


	2. chapter 2 It's just gonna be you and I

**Chapter 2 – It's just gonna be you and I  
**

sorry for the long update. I just read the reviews yesterday I've been so busy I'll try to update more often!

*

*

"Is there something wrong Charlot?" Casey asked as Charlotte walked in with an disgusting face.

"I'm sorry but that smell is just making me nauseous." Charlotte said as she felt she was going to puke.

"You mean the smell of the casserole?" Casey asked as Charlotte nodded.

"How come? You love chicken casserole!" Casey said but then Casey looked at her and it just hit her.

"Charlotte King are you PREGNANT?" Casey said in disbelief.

"No don't be so stupid!" Charlotte yelled and drawled her mother attention.

"What's going on darlin?" Momma asked to Charlotte.

"Nothing Casey is just being crazy."

"What? No! I think she's pregnant she said the smell of the casserole is making her nauseous!"

"Maybe she is sick." Momma said.

"No I don't buy that! You know what? To prove me wrong you'll pee on a stick." Casey said as she was looking at Charlotte.

"Alright then I'll prove you wrong." Charlotte said.

"We will see." Casey said she truly believed that Charlotte was pregnant.

*

*

As Casey had bought the pregnancy test and Charlotte had peed on the stick. Now the three were waiting for the result.

" A plus sign means you're pregnant a minus sign means you're not pregnant." Casey read from the instructions.

"If you are pregnant it will be your first pregnancy." Momma remarked to Charlotte.

"Momma I don't think I'm pregnant!." Charlotte was getting frustrated with the second.

"I'm sorry I just like the thought." Momma said also apologizing.

"The 3 minutes are over, Charlotte you got to look!" Casey yelled.

Charlotte didn't want to look but she needed to know, also Casey and Momma. She picked the stick up and read the sign. It was a plus sign she thought that she was going to faint.

*

*

"Charlotte?! Can you hear me?!" Casey said as she tried to wake Charlotte.

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw Casey and her Momma looking worried at her.

"I'm fine I just..." Charlotte said as she slowly started to sit.

"You know you're pregnant right?" Casey asked.

"Of course I know! That's why I fainted!" Charlotte said.

Casey and Momma were looking at each other. "She's cranky." Casey said to Momma. Momma just nodded.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" Momma asked.

"You mean keeping it?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Momma said waiting for her answer.

"I think I'm going to keep it." Charlotte said she realized that she wanted this child.

"Then you should call Cooper!" Casey said.

"Is it Cooper's?" Momma asked.

"Yes it is Cooper's! He's the only guy I slept with the last months!" Charlotte yelled. This pregnancy was making her already cranky.

"Then you should tell him Charlot." Momma told her wisely.

"No I won't tell Cooper he called me a sex toy! I don't think he wants an sex toy as a mother for his child! If he knows that I carry his baby he will be there for the child and then he wants to do everything with the child maybe he wants full custody! I don't want my child to know that man!" Charlotte said she was going crazy. Her thoughts were running so fast.

"You're just overreacting I don't think he would do that." Momma told her hoping Charlotte would calm down.

"No he will or maybe something worse! He believed I wasn't good enough for him so I won't tell him about the baby it's his own fault!" Charlotte said as she started to cry and she walked outside to the garden. Casey tried to get Charlotte back but Momma told her to give Charlotte some time to calm down and to think she knew her daughter. She would burst after holding her emotions back for a long time. But after the burst she would calm down and think rationally.

*

*

"_Charlot I think you would be an amazing mother." Big daddy told Charlotte. They were sitting at the kitchen island. She couldn't remember anymore how they came on this subject._

"_You think? I'm not sure if I want children." Charlotte said._

"_I don't care if you will or not as long you're happy." Big daddy said._

_*_

_*_

Charlotte was sitting on a big rock in their garden. She was looking at the corn field of her neighbors. She used to go there with boyfriends and kiss with them so her brothers couldn't see it. She wondered if her brothers knew what she did in the cornfield. Her tears had stopped. And the she felt the southern breeze blowing her hair out of her face and she looked at the sun. She never had really thought about children. So only wanted an child if she had found her soul mate. For a time she thought Cooper was her soul mate but the last few months he changed to an angry man. He had been so nice to her and caring and he used the be the one who wanted to talk. A lot of man only wanted the sex but he wanted the talk also. She still couldn't believe how Cooper had changed. It felt like he turned into an other person. The Cooper in which she fell in love with didn't exist anymore. She wanted to feel loved by someone who wouldn't throw her away when he got bored by her. Her child would love her no matter what and Cooper wouldn't know anything he would only have an bad influence. She decided that she would keep the child and that she could do it.

*

*

"Charlot, do you want something to drink?" Momma asked as Charlotte walked into the kitchen.

"I would love some water please." Charlotte said as she leaned onto the refrigerator. Momma handed her an glass with water.

"How are you doing honey?" Momma asked.

"I'm doing fine, I've decided to keep the baby." Charlotte said proudly.

"Having a baby is a whole responsibility but I know you're up for it." Momma said as Charlotte took an big sip of her water.

"And what about Cooper?" Momma asked. She knew Charlotte wouldn't want to talk about it but she wanted to know. He is the father of her future grandchild.

"Cooper is out of my life and that means also not in the life of my baby." Charlotte said clearly.

"I think that's the best." Momma said but in her mind she knew it wasn't the best solution but Charlotte had really been hurt by Cooper so she couldn't see that know but time would tell.

*

*

Here's chapter 2! Please R&R maybe you can give me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 The day you'll never forget

**Chapter 3 – The day you'll never forget**

Thanks for the reviews!

*

*

**8 months later**

Charlotte was looking the mirror to her big belly. Her belly got huge but the doctor promised her the baby was alright and that she just had one. The nursery was painted light yellow with an giraffe theme. Casey was spending more time at her mommas house since Charlotte was here. Casey is her niece but she felt more like an little sister a nice sister. But then her thoughts got interrupted.

"Charlot! Your cell is ringin!" Momma yelled from downstairs. After 8 months momma still refused to pick up Charlotte's cell, she still didn't knew why she didn't.

Charlotte went downstairs but missed the call, the number wasn't familiar to her. She thought if it was important the person would call her soon.

"Who was it?" Momma asked.

"I've missed the call but if it's important he or she will call again." Charlotte said as she picked an banana.

"You're right." Momma said.

"So it's almost your due date."

"Yeah I know, I actually scared." Charlotte said thinking about the birth.

"It ain't gonna be easy but it will be the day you'll never forget." Momma said.

*

*

Charlotte was sleeping but she rolling in her sleep. She had an bad dream.

"_Why haven't you told me?" Cooper asked he looked angry at her._

"_Why should I? You don't deserve it!" Charlotte yelled at him she felt scared._

"_Is that even an question?!" He started to yell at her "It's also my child! I can't believe you haven't told me! A son needs his father!"_

"_You don't deserve to be a father you're an terrible person you don't deserve to be called an man!" Charlotte yelled and Cooper came closer to her. _

"_I am a pediatrician! How can you say I don't deserve an son!" _

"_I've never should have slept with you or fell in love with you!" Charlotte said as she felt the tears burning in her eyes. _

"_Don't even dare to say it!" Cooper yelled _

"_Or what? Are going to hit me?! You should be ashamed of yourself Freedman!"_

"_Are we on last names or what?" Cooper said._

Charlotte woke up and fell water..... her water just broke.

*

*

"Momma! Casey!" Charlotte yelled.

Casey and Momma ran to Charlotte's room

"What's going on!" Casey yelled as she and Momma looked at Charlotte.

"My water just broke!" Charlotte yelled she just panicked.

"I'll take you to the car, Casey will grab some clothes, towels, her pillow and put it in the bag and I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Momma said

"Alright." Casey said as she packed Charlotte's stuff.

Momma and Charlotte were already sitting in the car as Casey put the bag in the car. After ten minutes they arrived at the hospital and the nurses brought Charlotte to her room.

*

*

Charlotte had contractions every 15 minutes and Momma was outside the room to get some coffee for her and Casey. Casey was pacing down and forward in her room and it made Charlotte even more nervous.

"Could you stop?!" Charlotte said getting crazy by the walking of Casey.

Casey stopped and walked to her bed.

"I'm sorry." Casey said.

Charlotte could never be angry at Casey for a long time, after 10 minutes she would give in, always.

"It's alright." Charlotte said.

"You're sure you don't want to tell Cooper about your pregnancy?" Casey asked. The whole 8 months they haven't talked about Cooper. Momma had told Casey that Charlotte had decided to leave Cooper out of it. Casey and Momma both thought they Cooper should know but they had decided that if someone had to tell Cooper then Charlotte had to do it. They didn't want to tell Cooper.

"I think it's too late for that." Charlotte said

"It's never too late." Casey said she really hoped Charlotte would at least call Cooper.

Charlotte didn't dare to tell Cooper anymore. In the beginning she just decided that she would never talk to Cooper so he didn't need to know. But now she realized that one day this child would ask to his or her father. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell her child that his or her father didn't cared about him or her. Because she knew Cooper would care. He would be so angry at her if he found out she had his child and he didn't knew. But she couldn't call him and tell him. She was giving birth over an hour or so but she was also afraid of his reaction. She was still mad at him for what he had said to her. She tried to forget but every month these thoughts went through her mind. She couldn't stop this ache. She wished she could leave it all behind but she still thought about it. She tried to focus on her contractions.

_Oh and it hurts my soul  
Cuz I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control _

_I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya _

_I should have known  
I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke  
It was all an illusion _

*

*

"Just one big push." told Dr. Monroe to Charlotte.

Charlotte was all sweaty and her Momma held her right hand and Casey held her left hand.

"There HE is." Dr. Monroe said as he handed the babies to the nurses who were going to wash him and wrapping him in a blanket before they would hand him to Charlotte.

"It's a boy!" Momma said in a happy voice and hugged her daughter.

Then the nurse handed the boy to Charlotte and Charlotte fell immediately** in love.

"He is beautiful." Charlotte said proudly as the little boy opened his eyes and she saw he had her green eyes. She was happy to see he had her eyes.

"Aaw he is so cute." Casey said as she looked at the boy.

"This little boy needs an name, did you thought about any Charlotte?" Momma asked.

"I don't know I have to choose wisely." Charlotte said she didn't really thought about names actually she hoped she would know one if she would see her baby and now she didn't knew any name.

"Well you've got some time to think about it." Casey said.

"Here momma you can hold him." Charlotte said as she handed him to Momma.

Momma held him and began to sing an song she used to sing to Charlotte and her brothers when they were young. It calmed her down. She was overwhelmed with a lot of feelings. She was happy and afraid at the same time. She also felt more complete. She saw that her mother had tears of happiness. It made her smile to see her mother with her son. This was probably the happiest day of her life if only he was there to celebrate this day.

*

*

So here ya go. Please R&R and could you give me a name for this cute little boy?? I'm thinking about a southern name but maybe one of yall know a good one!


	4. Chapter 4 I can do it on my own

Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you for all the name suggestions but one of you said the name Colby. I like the name and it starts with an C. I also liked Chase but decided it would be Colby, I think Colby King sounds cool.

**Chapter 4 – I can do it on my own**

The nurse was in Charlotte's room as Charlotte was packing her stuff because today they went to Mommas home.

"Do you have a name for your boy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I do his name is Colby." Charlotte said with an smile as she held Colby in her arms.

"That's an beautiful name." The nurse said. Casey came in the room telling Charlotte that they could leave.

*

*

Charlotte was home and laid Colby in his crib. It was an beautiful summer day as she looked outside of her window. Charlotte had three rooms for herself even an own bathroom. First she wanted to find an house for her and Colby but Momma told her she liked her company because momma was used to have a lot of people in her house. Even Casey decided to stay for a while. Charlotte was happy to spend some time with her family. In L.A. She had no family around and at that time she wouldn't admit it but she really missed them. Last days in the hospital she thought about Cooper. Should she have told him? She did it all on her own, the 9 months, the birth and choosing the name. He was in L.A. And didn't care about her anymore. Why should she tell him? After all the things he had done he didn't deserve this wonderful thing. But it didn't felt right, not telling him but she didn't dare to pick up the phone and to call him. She wanted to focus on Colby he deserved all her attention Cooper had to wait.

*

*

"So do you know actually where Charlotte went?" Cooper asked to Violet. He wanted to sound like he didn't care about her anymore but he was wondering. It had been 9 months since she left Oceanside Wellness. At first he was chatting and with some of those girls he went out. But after 5 months he got bored and he decided a no woman time. He wanted to focus on his work and friends. Woman only brought him drama.

"All I know she went to Alabama." Violet said as she was looking through her paperwork.

Violet looked up to Cooper. "Do you miss her?" Violet said. She was surprised that they would have this discussion after 9 months. She thought they would have this sooner.

"Well, I mean I still care for her." Cooper said.

"Maybe you should visit her then?" Violet said, Charlotte was his first real adult relationship and after her he didn't had an other relationship.

"I don't know if she wants to see me." Cooper said he was afraid she would be angry and throw things to him.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Violet said. "You can call her or surprise her what you think it's best." Violet said to help her friend.

"Thank you Vi." Cooper said as he left her office.

*

*

It was an nice summer day and Charlotte didn't want to sit all day inside. So she decided to put Colby in the pram and to go out for a walk.

"Come Colby we're gonna out for a little walk." Charlotte said as she put Colby in the pram.

Casey decided to come along and as they both walked outside and enjoying the warmth and peaceful ambiance.

"He's a good boy right?" Casey asked to Charlotte.

"Yeah he is." Charlotte said as she smiled, she was so proud of her son.

"Don't you think he'll need a male figure in his life? Right he has you, me and Momma." Casey tried to make Charlotte tell Cooper. He needed to know Casey thought to herself.

"We'll see." Charlotte said.

"Alright then just lets enjoy the nature." Casey said as they went walking.

*

*

Cooper was at the LAX airport and went to his gate. He was going to Alabama. He didn't knew where she was but he decided to go to Monroe ville. Her mother lived her and she had to knew where Charlotte was if she was in Alabama. He was excited to see her again but he was also afraid, maybe she had moved on. He had missed her and he also just wanted to talk with her.

*

Casey and Charlotte came back from their walk and Colby was tired so she laid him in his crib and decided to sleep also.

*

Casey and Momma were sitting at the kitchen island drinking both an cup of coffee. Then Charlotte's cellphone went off.

"Charlots cell is still here I told her to take it with her, that's what cellphone's a fo right?" Momma said.

"Yeah yeah, but Charlotte has a lot on her mind momma." Casey said as she knew she would forget her cellphone all the time. She only saw a number but she decided to pick it up before this person would call again the next hours.

"Hello this is Charlotte's King phone, Casey speaking." Casey said.

Momma was surprised Casey answered the phone Momma wouldn't do it.

"Hello this is Cooper, Cooper Freedman I like to speak to Charlotte." Cooper said not knowing who Casey was.

Casey held on hand to the the phone so Cooper wouldn't hear her speaking to Momma.

"It is Cooper!" Casey said.

"It is? Why is he calling her?" Momma asked. She was both happy but also angry that Cooper called after 9,5 months.

"Charlotte is sleeping right now." Casey said.

"I would like to visit her where does she live?" Cooper asked.

"She's at her Mommas home, if you know where that is." Casey said.

"I know where that is, do you think she would have me?'""Cooper asked. Maybe this Casey knew how angry Charlotte was or not.

"Oh She would love that." Casey she said. She knew Charlotte wouldn't but Cooper needed to meet his son. He should have known way sooner but know they had the chance before it would get worser and harder for them to meet.

"What's going on Casey?" Momma asked. She didn't knew what was said on the other side.

"Alright I'll be coming tomorrow afternoon." Cooper said right know he was in a hotel room in Monroe ville.

"That's perfect, goodbye." Casey said.

"Goodbye." Cooper said as he ended the phone call.

*

*

Cooper was lying on his hotel bed. Who the hell was Casey? And why did she pick up the phone. But she told him where she lived and that she wouldn't mind meeting him. He hoped Casey was right. He really wanted to see Charlotte. He had been an jerk and his actions were terrible. He felt sorry for his behavior and he needed to know if Charlotte could forgive him maybe not know but someday she would forgive him right? He hoped so. He couldn't sleep because of his nerves of the meeting tomorrow.

*

*

It was 2 pm as the doorbell rang. Momma and Casey went for grocery shopping and Charlotte was playing with Colby in his box. Charlotte stood up to open the door and was surprised to find out it was Cooper.

"Good afternoon." Cooper said trying to sound as normal possible.

Charlotte didn't knew what to say and just the moment she wanted to say something she heard Colby cry. She couldn't believe this was all happening.

Cooper was looking curious at her as he heard a baby cry.

It was the time that father and son would meet and she was afraid..........

*

*

Thank you all for the reviews. Please don't go nagging if I haven't updated one day. I'm going to school 5 days a week and work on Sunday's. When I've finished an chapter I post it immediately. I hope you all like the story so far. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 After rain comes sun

**Chapter 5 – After rain comes the sun**

"I.... I have to... come in." Charlotte told Cooper as she went into the living room to pick Colby up.

Cooper closed the door and followed Charlotte to the living room and saw a baby.

He was surprised to see that Charlotte picked the baby up. She looked like an mother right now. He got more curious, did Charlotte became a mother?

"I have to change his diaper I'll be down in a few minutes." Charlotte told Cooper. She sounded uncomfortable.

"That's alright." Cooper said as Charlotte went upstairs with the baby.

He went sitting on the couch and looked around. After a while he saw an picture on the wall with Charlotte holding that baby while she sitting in a hospital. So she did have an baby. But when? It had been only nine months since he last saw her. So it could be his baby, but if it was Charlotte would have told him right?

*

*

Charlotte was in the nursery and changing Colby's diaper. Colby's didn't like so he was turning the whole time.

"Colby stop it." Charlotte said as she was getting more nervous at the minute. Cooper was here but why? She believed he never wanted to see her again. She just wanted some rest after the birth of Colby. She sighed as she was finished changing his diaper. She picked him up and took him downstairs. Since Cooper was here he could meet his son.

*

*

As Charlotte came into the living room she saw Cooper looking at her picture with Colby. She thought that the picture might hurt him if he realized it was his son.

She walked up to Cooper with Colby in her arms and Cooper turned around to face her.

"I'd like you to meet our son, Colby." She said as he handed him to Cooper. Cooper didn't looked surprised so she thought he already had figured out that Colby was his son.

He held Colby in his arms and saw that Colby was looking at him.

"He has your eyes." Cooper said still looking at Colby.

"Yes, I saw that immediately after the birth." Charlotte said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cooper said in a calm voice. He was in shock after finding out he was a father and he didn't knew it but he couldn't be angry Charlotte had give him the biggest give in the world, a child.

"I was afraid, angry I...I didn't dare to call you." Charlotte while she was staring at the floor.

"Charlotte, you shouldn't had to do this all on your own." Cooper said as he touched her with his hand but Charlotte moved aside from his touch.

"You think you can come up here all the way and think it's all alright?" Charlotte just couldn't forgive after all the pain he had done to her.

"I don't think it is all alright but I just found out I have a son." Cooper said as he laid Colby in his box.

"Why are you here?" Charlotte asked.

"I came here to see you, to talk to you and apparently to meet my son." Cooper said.

"Well you shouldn't." Charlotte said as she walked to the kitchen.

"How can you say that?" Cooper said as he followed her.

Charlotte turned around to face Cooper. "You're not supposed to be here if it was for me you wouldn't have meet your son in 5 years."

"What?! So you wouldn't have told me about my son for 5 years? You can't do that to the child!" Cooper said he couldn't believe that Charlotte was planning not to tell him.

"If you would have told me sooner I would have been here for you through the whole pregnancy." Cooper said he wanted to spend that time with her.

"I didn't want you here only because I was pregnant." Charlotte said. It was harder for her to see him and having him around than not seeing him at all.

"Charlotte you know I care for you and I always will." Cooper said as he knew that Charlotte was still angry at him for the big fight they had.

"I loved you and you go and scoff me out? You said I was heartless! That I was an sex toy! How can you be so disrespectful? You really hurt my feelings!" Charlotte yelled as she started to cry since she was pregnant she cried often "Oh and yes I do have a heart!" Charlotte said as she took an seat on the kitchen island.

"I don't know what to say.. I don't think that sorry is enough." Cooper said as he leaned onto the stove.

"You're right, sorry ain't enough." Charlotte said as she wiped her tears away with a tissue.

Cooper came sitting next to her and tried to look into her eyes. He just started talking to get her attention. "If I really believed you where heartless or a sex toy I wouldn't come her all the way for you." He took an breath and saw that Charlotte was looking at him. "I didn't even knew that I had a son so you can't tell that I came here for my son but I'm glad I've meet him."

"I'm sorry Charlotte, for all the stupid things I've said I didn't mean it." "I wish I could turn back time and take it all back but unfortunately I can't, I came here to talk to you, to see you and to apologize for my behavior, I was hoping that you would forgive me." Cooper said.

"I can't forgive in a minute, it takes time Cooper." Charlotte said, she was willing to forgive him but she still was hurt by his words.

"I'm glad you are willing to forgive me." Cooper said as he put an arm around her. And then they heard Colby cry. They both ran to Colby and as Charlotte picked him up she knew that Colby had to be fed.

"I'm sorry but I just have to... I have to feed him." Charlotte said. She didn't knew why she felt awkward but she just did.

"I don't mind" Cooper said with an smile and he decided to go to the garden for an walk. The door was open so just walked out to give Charlotte some space.

*

*

So Cooper has meet his son! Did you all like it? Please R&R!!!!!!! Thank you all for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 My house is your house

**Chapter 6 – My house is your house**

Momma and Casey finally got home after grocery shopping. Casey was hoping to find Cooper in the house as she told momma that Cooper would visit Charlotte today. They were taking the groceries out of the car.

"Would he be here?" Casey asked to momma as she held the bag with vegetables.

"I hope so, I would like to meet him." Momma said.

"Charlotte told me you have met him already!" Casey said as she was looking for the keys.

"I was under influence of the medicine, it wasn't a real meetin'." Momma told.

"Yeah yeah, well I really want to meet him." Casey said as he opened the door.

Casey and Momma walked into the living room and found Cooper sitting on the couch with Colby is his arms. Charlotte was in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Cooper!" Casey said as she put the grocery on the table. Momma did the same and walked to Cooper with Casey.

"He is cute isn't he?" Casey said.

"Yeah he is, good afternoon." Cooper said. Not knowing who she was.

Then came Momma standing next to Casey.

"Good afternoon ya must be Cooper." Momma greeted Cooper.

"Good afternoon, you're right I am Cooper Freedman." Cooper said as he wanted to give her mother an good impression.

"Are ya stayin fo dinner?" Momma asked. She wanted to get to know the father of her grandson and the man that had made her daughter happy maybe he still did.

"I don't know if..." Cooper said. He didn't knew if Charlotte was ready for him to stay for dinner.

"Charlotte wouldn't mind!" Casey yelled.

Then Cooper knew that she is Casey. The woman he had on the phone. But why was she here? Charlotte didn't have a sister he thought.

"We would love if ya would stay fo dinner." Momma said.

"Alright then, I'll stay for dinner." Cooper said.

"I think Colby needs to sleep." Cooper said but he didn't knew where his crib was.

"I'll show you his nursery." Casey said. Charlotte was sleeping so she couldn't show Cooper.

*

*

Cooper walked in to the nursery and noticed the giraffe theme. The walls were light yellow and the window gave an beautiful view over the landscape of Alabama.

"I can't believe she took the giraffe theme." Cooper said as Colby was sleeping soundly in his crib.

"Giraffe's are her favorite animal, when she was younger." Casey told Cooper.

"Why don't you go downstairs I'll wake Charlotte fo dinner." Casey told Cooper as Cooper made his way to the kitchen.

*

*

"Charlotte, dinner is ready." Casey said as she opened the door to Charlotte's room.

Casey was surprised to see that Charlotte wasn't sleeping. Charlotte was sitting on her bed with her back towards Casey. Charlotte was looking at something but Casey couldn't see at what she was looking.

Casey walked towards Charlotte and went sitting next to her. And then she saw that Charlotte held an picture of her in her twenties with Big Daddy.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked as she saw that Charlotte had cried.

"I'm alright." Charlotte said as she laid the picture on her nightstand.

Casey looked at her in disbelief. Casey knew something was going on. Charlotte King never cried about nothing.

"I was just thinking what he would say about this." Charlotte said as she was looking at the floor.

"About what exactly?" Casey asked not sure what she meant.

"About me, Colby and Cooper." Charlotte said.

"Well I'll think he would told ya that: ya need to kick his butt and after a day or two ya give the boy a chance." Casey said the last part in a imitation of Big Daddy's voice.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at Casey's imitation of Big Daddy.

"I just wished he was here." Charlotte said as she looked at Casey.

"Yeah we all miss him Charlot, but I know he'll be looking down on us from heaven and he is proud of you." Casey said.

"He'll meet Colby one day in heaven, I'm sure." Casey told Charlotte as she stood up.

"And know it's time fo dinner!" Casey said as she walked out of the room and Charlotte followed her.

*

*

"Mmm the chicken casserole is amazing um..." Cooper said as he took an bite of the chicken casserole.

"Ya may call me momma" Momma said with an smile. She didn't like to be called Mrs. King it was so diplomatic to her.

"Well it is amazing momma." Cooper said as they all smiled.

Charlotte was sitting next to Cooper and didn't knew how to act. She was surprised because she thought she was going to be nervous if she was around him. But she felt relieved because he knew he didn't got that angry at her.

"So Cooper, why don't ya tell something about ya self?" Momma asked as she was curious.

"Momma!" Charlotte said not wanting this.

"It's not a problem Charlotte, your mother is just curious it's alright." Cooper told Charlotte.

"I'm from Akron, Ohio. I was adopted at the age of one. I've never met my biological parents because I never felt like I had to. And I am a pediatrician." Cooper told Momma and Casey.

"Cooper do ya have a place to stay?" Momma asked.

"I stay at an hotel in the center." Cooper said.

"Ya don't have to stay at an hotel, ya can stay here right Charlot?" Momma told Cooper as she looked to Charlotte for approval.

Charlotte hesitated. She could say no and Cooper would leave for the night. But her Momma intended to let Cooper stay. On one hand she wanted him to stay, she would give him the chance. He had once her heart and he always will.

"You can stay the night, Cooper." Charlotte told Cooper.

Momma and Casey smiled. Cooper smiled also "Thank you Charlotte." Cooper told Charlotte.

*

*

"You can sleep in the guest room." Charlotte told Cooper.

She showed him a room with pastiche green walls.

"Looks great." Cooper said as he put his bag on the bed.

"Colby always wakes round 8 am." Charlotte told Cooper as Cooper sat on the bed.

"How did you came up with the name Colby?" Cooper asked.

"Is there something wrong with the name Colby?" Charlotte asked. Not knowing is was an compliment or not.

"It's an great name, but I preferred Walter." Cooper said remembering when he thought Charlotte was pregnant but the test showed she wasn't and they made up some baby names.

"My uncle's name was Colby, he was my favorite uncle but he died very young of an heart attack." Charlotte told him. She thought that Walter was an old mans name.

Cooper nodded he didn't want to argue with her about the name of their son but he couldn't deny that he was disappointed that she didn't name him Walter, after his grandfather.

"Who is Casey actually?" Cooper asked. He was curious.

"Casey is my niece." Charlotte told him.

"I was just curious." Cooper said.

"Good night Cooper." Charlotte said as she intended to leave.

"Good night Charlotte." Cooper said as Charlotte closed the door with an smile on her face which Cooper couldn't see.

*

*

The wait is ovah, it's chapter 8! Please R&R!!!! I like to thank everyone who takes the time to review.


	7. Chapter 7 Joy Ride

**Chapter 7 – Joy Ride**

It was 8.30 and Cooper was feeding Colby with an bottle. Charlotte was sitting next to him helping him when he needed. But he is so good with children, he barely needed her help.

"Are you planning to stay?" Charlotte asked.

"If I'm allowed to stay, then I would love to." Cooper said.

Charlotte stood up. "I have to the grocery's today, thought I might need an helping hand."

"I'll go with you." Cooper said.

"Alright then, Momma will take care of Colby." Charlotte said as Cooper followed her to the car.

*

*

Cooper was pushing the car while Charlotte was walking through the store. He had never been to this store so he closely followed Charlotte as she was working of the shopping list.

"Cooper, which is better yellow or red pepper?" Charlotte asked. She knew that she would take the red one but she wanted to know which one Cooper would pick.

"Um... the red one." Cooper said.

Damn! Charlotte thought he chose the right one.

"Then the red pepper it is." Charlotte said as she put it the car.

When they arrived at the cereal department Charlotte saw an familiar face. She saw it was Roger Dembargio an ex of her. She decided to pass him by casually but Roger noticed her.

"Hey Charlotte!" Roger said as he stepped closer to Charlotte.

"I haven't seen you for a long time! How are ya doing?" Roger asked as he gave Charlotte an friendly hug.

Cooper didn't knew who this guy was but he decided that he didn't like him already.

"I'm doing fine Roger but I really have to go." Charlotte said not wanting to talk with Roger.

"Well maybe I'll see ya round some time." Roger said as Charlotte and Cooper left.

*

*

"Who was that guy?" Cooper asked as he was loading the car with the groceries.

"What who?" Charlotte asked as she stepped into the car.

Cooper sat on the passenger seat and closed the door.

"That guy who hugged you." Cooper said not believing she didn't knew who he was talking about.

"Oh he, it's an ex." Charlotte said as she started the car.

While they were driving to Mommas house, Cooper was looking at the nature of Alabama. He wanted to go out with Charlotte. He wanted to take her out for dinner. But he thought it was too soon. He wanted to give her some time but they needed to talk. An serious conversation.

*

*

Charlotte was playing with Colby in his box.

"Well that's enough playing for today Colby, mommy is tired." Charlotte told Colby.

Cooper was sitting on the couch. At first he was reading the newspaper but he couldn't resist to watch Charlotte and Colby play. It made feel that he was part of an happy family. He wished they could be an happy family in their own house. He still felt like an intruder of Charlotte's life.

"Charlotte." Cooper said as Charlotte stood up.

"Yes, Cooper?" Charlotte asked.

"We need to talk." Cooper said as he also stood up.

"Alright, but not here follow me." Charlotte said as they went outside.

*

*

"I just need to know, where do we stand?" Cooper asked as he stood face to face with Charlotte is her bedroom.

"Cooper you just got here three days ago, I don't know where we stand." Charlotte said. Not understanding where this came from.

"I just need to know if there is still a chance... for us." Cooper asked as he came closer. Charlotte froze on the spot.

"Not just for Colby but I mean us, you know I love us." Cooper said as his hand took an strand of hair in his hand.

*

*

_Loving you is like a taste of heaven  
Wanna gaze into your eyes forever  
Run away and spend our lives together  
I've found love  
Baby baby  
All it takes is one touch  
And immediately I feel a rush  
Baby boy, too much is never enough  
I found love_

And our love goes round and round  
Way up high, a joy ride  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love  
And our love was heaven sent  
From the day we first met  
We've got something they can't touch  
We found love 

_She was so glad that she had Cooper in her life. It felt like he was heaven sent. He taught her to love again and to feel loved again. After her ex-husband she had built up high walls. She was so happy to sleep in his arms. She wouldn't admit to him that she loved to snuggle up against him. She felt safe when he put his strong arms around her. He was living with Violet because Violet was pregnant. She didn't like it but tonight she had Cooper. Cooper stayed the night after she had asked him. Luckily he agreed to her invitation._

_Cooper was already lying in her bed. He was tired so he almost fell asleep. Charlotte came out of her bathroom and decided to also lie down. At first there was some space between us. Cooper turned towards her and he held her. Charlotte snuggled in his arms. He smelled her perfume, it smelled like spring. And her hair was so soft Cooper thought. He wished they could lie like this forever. Charlotte wished the same. _

"_I've missed you..." Cooper said as their faces touched. _

"_You did?" Charlotte said playfully._

_Cooper tightened his grip. _

"_I really really missed you." Cooper said._

"_Maybe you should be living with me." Charlotte said. She was ready for the next step. She wanted to live together. She only slept well if Cooper stayed the night. _

" _Oh Charlotte, you know I can't right now but soon we will." Cooper said as he was glad that Charlotte wanted to take their relationship to the next level. _

"_Is that a promise then?" Charlotte asked. She hoped that they would live together soon. _

"_I promise." Cooper said as he kissed her cheek. _

_Charlotte wore an big smile. " I can't wait till then." She said as they were drifting of to sleep. _

_It felt like an joy ride, she found love._

_*_

"I want us too but... a lot has happened Cooper." Charlotte said as she grabbed him by his hand and led his hand to her cheek for an touch.

"Let me help you to leave it all behind." Cooper said as he looked in her eyes. She wanted to look away but he had her in his gaze. She couldn't deny the eye contact.

"I can help you, I want to be us again don't you?" Cooper asked.

"I want that too Coop." Charlotte said as she almost started to cry. Cooper held her in an hug and let her sob on his shirt. He looked to ceiling and said softly "Thank you."

*

*

So here is chapter 7. I know it took an while but it took some time for the inspiration. I am really bummed about the ending of 3.17. I needed some Charlotte and Cooper action but I got none. I really hope Shonda put them back together because I don't like the idea of Sheldon and Charlotte. Like sex for once okay.. but not more. Please tell me what you think!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Mine Again

**Chapter 8 – Mine again**

*

*

_It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean that  
But I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back  
Cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything_

Baby you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life 

_*_

_*_

Cooper was still hugging her and their faces touched. Charlotte pulled away from the hug and started to unbuckle his belt. Cooper was looking surprised at her. He didn't expect this.

"I only had sex with you and the last time has been a while ago." Charlotte said as she started to take her shirt off. Cooper lay down on the bed and Charlotte went sitting on top of him while Cooper was taking his shirt off.

"You're also the only one." Cooper said waiting for her reaction. She stopped undressing and was looking at him.

"No INTERNET dates?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"I never have slept with them after you." Cooper said. He couldn't believe that there was another woman on this planet that could satisfy him. No one could be better than Charlotte. She was the only he wanted he wasn't interested in any other woman.

Charlotte held his head in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. They kiss lasted for a long time. Charlotte started undressing and they could make love again.

*

*

"Good morning Colby, you are a nice boy." Cooper was talking in his baby talk voice.

Cooper held Colby in his arms as he was standing in the nursery. He was happy that he and Charlotte were together again. He was so happy that he wore an big smile on his face. Then came Charlotte walking into the nursery.

"Good mornin." Charlotte said as she planted an small kiss on Coopers lips and kissed Colby's head. "Good morning gorgeous." Cooper said as he greeted Charlotte. He thought she was looking gorgeous she only wore an tank top and some shorts but she didn't need that much. She was beautiful of herself.

"I think this boy needs to be fed." Charlotte said as she pointed Colby out. He started to cry and Charlotte knew that it was Colby's hungry cry.

Cooper handed Colby over to Charlotte. And Charlotte went sitting on the chair in the corner of the nursery as she started to feed Colby. Cooper went sitting on the ground next to the chair. He couldn't believe that they were an family but he was glad it was real.

"Colby was kicking a lot in my belly." Charlotte said as she was looking at Colby and also to Cooper.

"He was? I don't know if he got that from me." Cooper said thinking about his biological mother. He was adopted at the age on one but how he was before that he never knew. He only knew what his mother had told him.

"My momma told me that I was quietly in her belly, they weren't sure if I was still alive." Charlotte said.

*

*

Cooper was sitting on their bed. Now that they were an couple again he decided that it was their bed. He was looking at his phone and saw some missed calls from Violet. He totally forgot to call her. He had promised her to call about if Charlotte wanted him back. Charlotte was dressing up because they were going walking with Colby.

He dialed Violet's number hoping she would pick up.

"Hey Cooper you could have called earlier!" Violet said as she had seen that it was Cooper who called her. She was at Ocean side but had an break.

"Hey Vi, I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner but a lot has happened." Cooper told.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got some time before the next patient arrives so speak up." Violet said as she was curious what had happened.

"Well at first Charlotte and I are together!" Cooper said happily.

"That's amazing Cooper! I'm so glad for you two." Violet said. Cooper had been miserable after Charlotte left. Even though at first she didn't like Charlotte but he made Cooper happy.

"And turns out that Charlotte was pregnant when she left and she had my baby." Cooper said. He didn't knew how he had to tell her so he decided just to say what was in his mind at the moment.

"Oh wow, so you're a father?!" Violet yelled, she couldn't believe he became an father.

"Yes I am isn't it great? Say it is great Vi." Cooper said.

"I mean it is wonderful you're finally a father." Violet said still not believing Cooper was a father.

"His name is Colby and he is the best looking baby I've ever seen." Cooper said proudly.

"You got an son? That's amazing and Colby is an cool name." Violet said she thought to herself how she didn't came up with that name.

"So can I tell everyone at Oceanside about your son?" Violet asked.

"Oh yeah you can no problem." Cooper said.

"Are you coming back to L.A.?" Violet asked. She also wanted to see Colby and Charlotte again.

"Yeah I'm coming back but I have to talk about it with Charlotte. I don't know if she wants to go back again." Cooper said as he realized that he didn't knew if Charlotte wanted to go back.

"Well call me soon and ask her. We all miss you." Violet said hoping that they would move to L.A.

"I will bye Vi." Cooper said.

"Bye Coop." Violet ended the phone call.

*

*

Addison, Pete, Sam and Dell were sitting in the lunch room. They were laughing about something when Violet came in with an happy face. They knew she had something to tell.

"I've got some news!" Violet said all happily.

They all had no idea what the news was about but they were curious. Especially Addison.

"Cooper and Charlotte are together again.." Violet had to finish their sentence but they were looking surprised. "And they have a son!" Violet said. And they all smiled.

"Wow that is big news!" Dell said.

"That is wonderful when are they coming?" Addison asked. She was happy for Cooper and Charlotte. Especially for Cooper he wanted children for a long time.

"I don't know but I think soon." Violet said. She really hoped they would come soon.

"What's the name of their son?" Pete asked. He was happy that they got an son maybe he and Lucas could play together Pete thought.

"His name is Colby, isn't it a cool name?" Violet asked.

"Colby Freedman, sounds good." Sam smiled. As he remembered the day that Maya was born.

*

*

"Are you coming Freedman?" Charlotte asked as she was ready to walk with Colby.

"I'm ready." Cooper said as he stood next to Charlotte.

Cooper was pushing the pram forward. Charlotte was walking with him arm in arm and was enjoying the nature. "It is so beautiful don't ya think?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes it is beautiful out here." Cooper said. It was an nice summer day.

"Don't you want to go back to Los Angeles?" Cooper asked. It was beautiful here but he had an job in L.A. He really liked. And they had there an beach, if Colby was older they could play with the sand on the beach.

"I don't know if I wanna go back." Charlotte said as she thought about it. She was getting used having Momma and Casey around. She wished she could take Momma with her to L.A. But Momma wouldn't, she would never leave the house where she, Duke and Landry were born. She really didn't knew if she wanted to go back.

*

*

So here is chapter 8 for you all. Thank you again for all who take the time and review my story. I really appreciate the reviews! I really hope Charlotte and Cooper get back together the next episode the idea of Charlotte and Sheldon makes me puke. To Tarynn: I don't know if Cooper was raped in prison. There is an discuss topic on where they are talking about it. But if it was and he had therapy with Violet on Costa Rica he should be over it by now right? That is what I think. Tell me what you think about Cooper and Charlotte on the show! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Yours

**Chapter 9 - I'm Yours**

Charlotte was sitting in the living room with Momma. Momma was holding Colby.

"Cooper asked me if I wanted to live in Los Angeles again." Charlotte said as she didn't knew if she wanted back to L.A. She had an great time there but she liked it here with having Momma and Casey around.

"And ya don't want to?" Momma asked.

"Yeah I don't know, I like it here." Charlotte said.

"Of course ya like it here, this is were ya grew up." Momma said. "What was the reason that ya left L.A.?" Momma asked to found out the problem.

"Because Cooper and I broke up." Charlotte said truthfully.

"But that's not the issue anymore." Momma said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Charlotte asked sarcastically.

"Darlin ya know ya welcome here but I think for your relationship it's better that ya two have an own place. But ya have to decide if that is in Monroeville or L.A." Momma said.

"I don't know if I can do that on my own, I mean I wouldn't know what to do with Colby if I didn't have you and Casey round me." Charlotte said.

"We loved helping ya out, but ya have Cooper now." Momma said.

"So you think Cooper and I are going to make it?" Charlotte asked. She hoped so but her momma was a wise woman and she was down to earth.

"I think god has made ya for him." Momma said. She believed in one true love. For her it was Big Daddy and she believed for Charlotte it was Cooper.

"Well Cooper is a pediatrician so if he doesn't know how to raise a kid.." Charlotte said.

"Ya three will be fine, I just know." Momma said as she looked at Colby and smiled.

"Momma, can you take care of Colby? I'm going horseback riding." Charlotte said as she wanted to clear her mind.

"No problem darlin." Momma said.

Charlotte was walking to the nearest manage. She knew the owner. She used to go there since she was 10 years old. Her horse Marjorie used to be in the stable of this manage. She was surprised to see Casey talking to the owner, Sam Benson but everyone called him uncle Sam.

"Yeah Casey that horse was stiff, ya know." Uncle Sam told Casey.

Casey turned around and saw Charlotte.

"Look who found the manage!" Casey said.

"Good mornin' uncle Sam." Charlotte said as she greeted uncle Sam.

"Good mornin' Charlot, you haven't changed a bit!" Uncle Sam told Charlotte.

"So ya think we can ride some horses today?" Casey asked.

"Sure I've got some horses for ya two, just follow me ladies!" Uncle Sam said as he walked towards the stable.

Charlotte and Casey were horse riding. They were silent not speaking to each other for almost 30 minutes. Charlotte looked around in the beautiful nature.

"Are you thinkin bout something?" Casey asked.

Charlotte was caught up in admiring the nature. "Wha... sorry what did ya say?" Charlotte asked.

"You're definitely thinking bout something." Casey said.

"I was just admiring the nature..." Charlotte said.

"Uh....uh yeah right." Casey said.

"I mean it! Oh never mind." Charlotte said. She didn't like when people didn't believe what she was saying.

"Are you going to L.A.?" Casey asked.

"I.. I don't know, Cooper really wants to go but I don't know if I want to go."

"Why don't ya want to go?" Casey asked.

"I left immediately after Cooper dumped me and here I feel happy I'm afraid I will be hurt over there again.." Charlotte said. Charlotte regretted her words immediately. Actually she was very happy in L.A. She had an nice house, a good job and met Cooper there. But when they had that fight then she started to break. She was throwing with everything she saw in her house and cried. And listened to Mariah Carey love songs all night long.

"I used to be happy over there but I like it here. Here say the people in your street good morning and I can go horseback riding in Momma's backyard. And Colby was born here." Charlotte said with an smile on her face. Whenever she would talk about Colby she wore an smile on her face.

"Ya shouldn't be so 'fraid about what is going to come, ya used to be the one who would take any chance to go on a adventure." Casey said. Her niece wasn't afraid of what was going to come she just would go and see where her path would end.

"I know but …." Charlotte said. Since Cooper had hurt her she decided to play it safe. Going to Alabama and all.

"Just think bout it Charlot." Casey said.

Cooper was playing with Colby on the couch when Charlotte walked in.

"Hey beautiful" Cooper greeted Charlotte while Charlotte walked towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. And then she picked Colby up and held him.

"How are my two handsome men doing?" She said as she was smiling to Colby.

"He's starting an new vocabulary." Cooper said.

"Really?" Charlotte said as she put Colby in Cooper's arms.

"Yeah like buh an puh I'm still trying to figure out what it means." Cooper said.

Charlotte had to laugh, he always could make her laugh she loved that.

She decided to go sit next to Cooper and start this conversation. The whole day she had thought about it.

"Cooper we've talked about going back to L.A.??" Charlotte tried to start the conversation.

"Well we haven't actually talked about it but I wanna go back to L.A. Get an own place for the three of us."

"I wanna have a place for us too but you have to promise me don't you ever hurt me like you did again." Charlotte said with an serious tone.

" I won't Charlotte, trust me you're precious to me." Cooper said as Charlotte smiled and they leant their heads.

_You brighten up the moon and stars at night  
You keep me seeing rainbows in the sky  
You bring new meaning to my life, now  
__I believe in miracles baby I m forever yours, yours _

"I love you Coop, really."

Cooper smiled. "I'm glad you do because I really really love you."

Yay finally chap.9 sorry it took so long but a lot has happened! Right now I'm studying for my exams so I don't know when I can update again but when I'm inspired I will. Please R&R. Also thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate them hope you all like this story.


End file.
